Older Brother? Impossible!
by RanLei
Summary: Kakashi knows that Naruto is an only child. But, after a very simple mission, the young ANBU returns with a man who she claimed to be her older brother. Kyuubi/FemNaru/Kakashi
1. 01: Kyuu Uzumaki

**01: Kyuu Uzumaki.**

Naruto has always been glad to receive the mask she was wearing. The ANBU mask had given her a new life. A life where nobody glared at her with cold eyes, a life where she never had to meet anyone else beside the kind old man that was the third Hokage, and her teacher and caretaker: Cat-sensei. She was only twelve, but she already received her codename and mask. She was happy to live and blend in the shadows as an ANBU.

But, it all changed when a certain something happened to her.

It was a fairly calm evening. She was patrolling around Konoha's borders alone. She wanted to finish this quickly because she had resolved to take a long bath in a bathhouse after a long time. And most likely, she'd be alone and everything since nobody would want to see the demon-container naked. They'd think that her body was full of malice anyways, and in some ways, Naruto had to agree with them.

When she reached the last land remark of Konoha, the Valley of End, she grinned when she saw nothing. That means, she can go home and rest easy in the bathhouse. The blond girl narrowed her eyes to take another look at the valley. It was gloomy, and yet beautiful at the same time.

She looked at the statue of someone with a Sharingan and felt her something kicked her stomach.

"What the…" She whispered. Ahh, the Sharingan. She'd know them from Cat-sensei on their bloodline limit lesson. The man himself had them through a genetically enhanced process to have the Wood-release. But, bloodline limit belongs to a clan. The example he gave was the Sharingan of Uchiha clan, one of the three great ocular jutsu.

And somehow, something kicked her stomach again.

"What the hell is this?" She writhed as her knees touched the ground. She encircled her arms around her stomach. And somehow, the pain became more intense and the tattoo-like symbol on her stomach began to feel hot. "Oh gods…" Her mask fell down as she screamed. It was painful. It was like something was trying to break away from her stomach.

And suddenly, the air in front of her distorted. A man with weird orange-colored mask appeared out of nowhere. But, Naruto wasn't playing attention to him. She started to roll around the cliff, not caring whether she fell or not. Her stomach was so painful that she wanted to puke. And eventually, she fell down the cliff.

And strangely, the masked-man also fell with her, holding her wrist. "Hello, child." He said happily as they fell down. "No wonder I can't find you. You're behind that horrendous mask, aren't you? Damn that Konoha council." Naruto opened her blue-eyes to meet with a lone Sharingan. "Who…" She clutched her still-hurting stomach. "Are you…?" She continued.

"Me? I'm someone who owns you." The man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto closed her eyes, still feeling that unimaginable pain. "I don't want you to lead a lonely life, Naru," The man said lovingly. "After all, I was the one who take away your parents and seal _that _inside of you. So, you might as well call me your dad." He smiled happily.

_Lies…_

Naruto's eyes snapped open. She was still falling, but she was sure that she heard a voice that wasn't the masked man's. When she already gave up on trying to stay alive within her pain and suffering, the masked-man disappeared and reappeared on the waterfall, catching the young ANBU on his arms. "Pain will eventually take you for the sake of moon-eye plan. But, I don't want things to go too smoothly." He put Naruto beside the foot of the infamous statue of Madara Uchiha, _his _statue.

"I will give you a gift, my darling surrogate daughter. You will have someone tied to you. He will serve you like how he served me…" The masked man made a corpse appeared out of nowhere and laid it roughly beside the blond. "He will protect you, regardless of what he thinks of you. The rule is still the same as what Minato- I mean, I placed on you." The masked man touched Naruto's abdomen and the corpse's abdomen.

Red chakras enveloped his hands and transferred to the man's corpse. "If you die, he will die." Madara smiled under his mask. Really, a whim could be his greatest masterpiece.

Naruto coughed loudly. It was as if her life was taken away from her slowly. She coughed and panted and thrashed on the ground. "Shh keep still, love, you'll be happy in no time." Madara cooed his thrashing captive. Slowly, the man's corpse turned into something- someone else. His black hair turned into a dark-orange one, and his body became more tanned. A whisker-like mark appeared on his cheeks.

Naruto coughed blood before finally calming down and lay completely unconscious. But, the former corpse gasped and opened his now crimson-colored eyes abruptly. **"You… what did you just do?" **The man asked with a feral growl no human could ever produce. "Hello, Kyuubi…" Madara closed his lone eye and scratched his chin.

"You will protect my daughter, won't you?" He said with low-tone as his eye travelled to an unconscious ANBU's body. **"What kind of sick game is this? I know that you desire my powers! Why would you want my unworthy host to be protected?" **The demon-fox-in-a-corpse shouted. Madara smiled. "Naru is Mito's granddaughter…" He clicked his tongue in displeasure. "I love Mito. If it weren't for that meddlesome Hashirama, I could have been her grandfather. And so, when I take her from Minato, she's mine. Konoha put an ugly mask on her face to hide her away from me…"

The Uchiha looked very angry, but his expression soon turned into love and care when he approached the young ANBU and stroke her face. "But now, I am about to create a world where Naru and I could live together with Mito. She's unlike her mother Kushina. I love her. And Kyuubi, do you know where you fit in all of this?"

The demon-fox couldn't feel his power at all. He tried to move and strangle the bastard who once controlled him, but his body felt limp. "I will need your power to awaken the Juubi later. But now, I want you to protect Naru. To make things more interesting. And of course, to mess with Pain's head. I don't like games that are too easy, you see?"

Madara looked at Naruto for the last time and stroke her face. "She is still the jailor of your half-chakra. Remember that. You only have a quarter of your chakra there inside that body. And you can't disobey her at all. I suggest you make something up if you don't want to explain unnecessary things to her. See you around, Kyuubi."

With that, Madara placed a brief kiss on Naruto's forehead and disappeared.

Kyuubi looked at his host with confused-mixed-with-anger expression. What to do with her? Kyuubi knew that his host is stupid. And she won't understand this whole complicated thing. Even he, the great demon fox himself didn't really understand what just happened. He was sure that what happened was just Madara's sick whim.

"**Damn…" **He scooted closer to the sleeping girl and placed his hand on her forehead. **"I guess I can't use the name 'Kyuubi', it's too obvious and stupid…" **The foxy human closed his eyes and a red-chakra began to envelop his host's body. The blond girl's eyes began to open and the fox spoke directly to her subconscious.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Kyuu Uzumaki. And I am your older brother." **_Kyuubi stopped to see if the blond girl's mind rejected that information, but, she didn't. She kept on staring blankly to him. _**"You will recognize me immediately. And you will use your authority as an ANBU to pass my citizenship. And also…" **_The fox smirked. If he was a human, he could always use something he never had before. That something called love. And love is the most pure emotion ever. If his host loved him, she will never question anything he did…

"_**You loved me. You are very very in love with your older brother." **_He said with a victorious smirk. The blond girl nodded absently, and Kyuubi let her slip back into the unconsciousness. **"Now… to sound like a normal human…" **He cleared his throat and tested few noises. After founding the most human-like voice he can achieve, he woke the blond girl up.

"Naru, Naru-to, wake up, baby. You'll catch cold if you sleep here." He sounded normal. He sounded very normal, like he spoke those words all the time. The girl woke up slowly; she owlishly blinked a few times before looking at him with a broad smile on her face.

"Kyuu-niichan!" She tackled him into a great hug. Kyuubi smirked once again.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!" She smiled behind her mask. But both Chuunins smiled back at her. They knew this particular ANBU. Her codename is Fox and she often took the border-patrol missions. What confused them is the man who was carrying her. He was tall, lean, and muscular. He has a very… handsome face with whisker-like marks. His red-eyes were looking at them with cold, and judging stare. His spiky, blazing orange hair was horridly messy.<p>

"Umm, Fox-chan?" Kotetsu began sheepishly. "Yes, Kotetsu-san?" She asked, still clinging to her older brother's neck. "Who is he?" He asked. Naruto tensed, but looked at her brother with confused expression. "They don't know me, Naru. I've been gone from Konoha for a long time, after all." He assured her slowly with his familiar, husky voice.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto's shadowed cerulean eyes warmed instantly. "Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san, this is my older brother, Kyuu Uzumaki!" She exclaimed proudly. "I was wounded in the mission… and he found me by chance! So I asked him to live with me instead of wandering around. As an ANBU, I can pass him his citizenship, right?"

Izumo nodded, but still looking at the newly introduced Kyuu Uzumaki with confused expression. He and Kotetsu knew that Fox-chan is the infamous demon container, Naruto Uzumaki, from the research they've conducted. And they decided that Fox-chan was too kind to ever seriously hurt her comrades. But… they'd never heard of her having a brother.

"Yeah…" They answered, still looking at her with weird stares. They don't understand, but, seeing that Fox-chan was so convinced of her words, they smiled and give the stranger a citizenship card. "Welcome to Konoha, Kyuu Uzumaki-san." Naruto squealed happily and buried her face on her brother's shoulder. Kyuu only smirked and kissed Naruto's neck, making both Izumo and Kotetsu blush.

"Thank you, baby." Both Chuunins waved their goodbyes as the Uzumaki siblings joined the crowd in town.

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake never liked being summoned.<p>

If he wanted to see someone, he'll see someone. Being summoned was never his thing. He was always scolded for being late. He can't help it though; mourning over Obito took first place over every summoning.

The Hokage was smiling when he lazily opened the door. "Kakashi," He began warmly. "Late as always." He continued. Kakashi only scratched the back of his head sheepishly for his reputation for being unpunctual. "Then, let's get to the point." The old man brought his hands in front of his face. "You know who Naruto's parents are, don't you?" Kakashi tensed.

He always tensed whenever someone brought out about his Sensei. That was why he left the ANBU Black Ops all those years ago when a certain blond-haired kid was made an ANBU. Nevertheless, he nodded. "Yes, I know them, Hokage-sama." His voice wasn't shaking, his hands were.

"Since you know them personally, I want to ask you…"The silver-haired Jounin hated the silence. But, he too, didn't say anything. "Did her mother ever give birth to a son before she gave birth to Naruto?" Kakashi's one visible eye widened. "No, sir. Kushina-san only gave birth to Naruto before her… imminent passing."

"I know so too…" The third Hokage sighed. "But… a report from Kotetsu and Izumo came just now…" He waved a single slip of paper in front of his face. "It said here that the infamous Fox had returned with her older brother, Kyuu Uzumaki."

"An older brother? That's impossible!" Kakashi exclaimed without losing his cool. "Sensei didn't have a son. Naruto is his one and only daughter." The Hokage nodded. "I know. Minato never came to my office bursting before twelve years ago. And I am certain Jiraiya didn't have a character named Kyuu in his books. That man is not Naruto's brother."

Kakashi clenched his fist. There was someone who was toying with Sensei's family. He made Naruto, the little fickle Naru believed that he was a family. Even though Kakashi never associated directly with the blond girl, he always made sure that his junior, Cat, gave the best to take care of her. If anything, the only person with all the rights to claim Naruto as a family would be Kakashi, not some random stranger.

"I was thinking to assign Cat to this mission, but… I came to a conclusion that you would be a better choice…" The third Hokage snapped his attention back to the reality. "I will have Naru removed from her post in ANBU. And she will be an undercover Gennin with a certain team who is to graduate from Academy two days from now. You will be her Jounin-sensei."

"But-"

"You will also train an Uchiha while you're at it. Being her Sensei gives you all the right to be close to her and investigate about this mysterious Kyuu Uzumaki who is not Minato's son." That made Kakashi's heart stung. The third Hokage sure knows how to make him feel like doing something. "What about Cat? I'm sure he wouldn't like me taking his charge from him. The last time I went inside ANBU headquarters, I can see him spoiling Naruto silly."

"I will talk to him and discuss about it later. For now, you're dismissed, Kakashi." Kakashi nodded and sighed heavily. He turned, but, before he closed the door, he looked at the Hokage with bored eyes. "I'm not the teacher type, Hokage-sama." The old man smiled. "Naru won't need any teaching, but, I'll make sure you teach her teammates."

Kakashi then left the building with a heavy sigh. As a Nara would say, this was going to be troublesome.

* * *

><p><em>First time writing in <strong>Naruto <strong>fandom. And I must say, I'm having fun writing this._

_Please review to tell me what you think :)_


	2. 02: Teachers

**02: Teachers.**

Iruka Umino was always a kind hearted man.

He always taught his best to his students, and make sure they will be safe as Gennins later. Iruka never favored any of his students, but he made sure to give the students the same amount of care and education.

That was one of the reasons why he decided to confront the Hokage about a certain team's placement. Sasuke Uchiha, the rookie of the year and Sakura Haruno, the smartest kunoichi of the year, was placed with a certain unidentified Gennin and a super lazy (yet super strong) Jounin-sensei who has never passed any of Gennin teams before.

Clearly the Uchiha and the Haruno deserves better than a team who were doomed to fail.

When the tanned man barged inside the room, he found a fully geared ANBU there, standing still and seemingly confronting the Hokage as well. Iruka could only stand still as the still-masked ANBU glanced at him and turned his gaze back on their leader. "I don't get the reason why you are demoting Fox, Hokage-sama." The ANBU said with a muffled voice.

The old man only shook his head and smoked his pipe. "Cat, I am not demoting her. I am just sending her to train under one of the strongest member of the ANBU history." The Hokage argued with leveled tone. "As a Gennin! Fox is a very talented ANBU. Even though she's a little bit slow in thinking, but that can be fixed with her intuition and instinct. What if the other Gennins slows her?" The male ANBU argued with slightly higher tone.

"She needs to know about teamwork with other people than you, Cat. As a ninja, there's no way she can be teamed up with you at all occasions." Iruka swore he can hear the male ANBU clicked his tongue. "Well, I am still handing her to your former Senpai. You are dismissed, Cat." The Hokage closed his eyes. The male ANBU clenched his fists and bowed. He left the Hokage office in a flash.

"Ah, Iruka. I assume you are going to complain the same thing as Cat just did now?" Iruka's eyebrows furrowed. "That man is the teacher of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno's would-be teammate. He actually couldn't let go of her, how rare for an ANBU teacher…" The Hokage mused to himself rather than talking to Iruka.

"Sir, I want to know about the remaining team member of Team Seven. I already know about Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan."

The Hokage smiled and stroke his beard. "I was wondering to myself when you will come, Iruka. Here are her files. Please don't tell anyone else about who and what she is." The Hokage handed him a manila folder and dismissed him. Iruka didn't smile or scowl. He only opened the manila folder quietly and studied the file of his student's future teammate.

She was a girl. And she happened to be the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox who killed Iruka's parents. In the photo, she wasn't smiling, and her clear, cerulean blue eyes reflected nothing at all. Her long, pale blond hair was tied into ponytail, and a Fox ANBU mask rested on the other side of her head.

Another feature Iruka noted besides her blank eyes were the whisker-like marks on her face. It complimented her rather pale skin and round face. _Whoa, this girl will be a complete knockout when she's older. I wonder what made her have eyes like those…_ Iruka shook his head, trying to shake away the girl's face.

He moved to the next photo, which was a full-body photo. She was shorter than average people of Konoha, and was fully clothed with her ANBU gear, including her mask. She was lean, and her chest was well-developed for a twelve years old girl. Her shadowed blue eyes bore to Iruka's soul through the mask, even in a photo.

He soon moved to her files. Her name is Naruto Uzumaki, she lived within the ANBU compound with her teacher Cat whenever she was active in duty. When she wasn't, she lived alone in a rundown apartment in the outskirts of town. Her fortes were speed and ninjutsu, above average taijutsu and simple genjutsu. She was made an ANBU at the age of five for many reasons. (And scribbled with Hokage's writing was the fact that she likes Ichiraku Ramen)

Somehow, Iruka could see the girl's loneliness from her photos. Every single photo inside the manila folder has those completely blank eyes, mask-less or not. But, another thing Iruka found weird was the fact that she still loved something like ramen. Iruka smiled made up his mind. He walked to the Ichiraku Ramen's direction. He will try to find this girl, befriend her, and maybe asked her to provide necessary guidance for his Gennin students.

After all, what can be more dependable for teaching two inexperienced Gennins than a skillful ANBU?

* * *

><p>Cat loves Naruto.<p>

Naruto was his daughter, sister, friend, best friend, and partner at the same time. When he first met that girl, she had been a thoroughly hurt five years old with a Fox mask plastered on her face. Her mask has a very simple design. It was a white fox mask with red paint splashed on the whiskers, and somehow, Cat thought that it resembled flames. When Cat was assigned to take care of her, he didn't accept right away. He went to observe her first.

The newly named ANBU never took her mask off when she's in the presence of someone else. She speaks only when spoken to, and never inquired anything. And if it weren't for the head chef's insistence of bringing her food, Cat was sure that Fox won't eat at all.

The little ANBU was slow. Not slow in movements, but in thinking. It seemed that it never crossed her mind to defend herself. She was hurt first before she can think. Actually, there was another thing that made Cat willing to be Fox's teacher. That was the fact that she didn't see him as a freak like most people does.

That was the reason why he was in ANBU, to avoid people's slander and things like that. He didn't choose to be a freak. He didn't choose to be Orochimaru's lab rat. He hated people's indignant cold glare whenever he went out to buy groceries.

And… Fox didn't ask to be a jinchuuriki either. Cat of all people understood that.

The third month she lives in ANBU compound for basic trainings with the Hokage, Cat actually reached out to her. He opened his mask in front of her, which was some kind of an 'I trust you' sign in ANBU environment. Fox was bewildered, and she clutched her own mask immediately. As if she was afraid that Cat will force her to open hers.

Cat only laughed and said that he won't ask her to open her mask, but he asked her to know him. And eventually, after a few weeks of dining together and training sessions, Fox opened her mask for him.

The older ANBU was shocked to see her beautiful, whiskered, and pale face. Her body was a little bit tanned; Cat presumed that Fox rarely ever—never opened her mask at all. But, what shocked Cat the most was her cold, steely cerulean eyes. It looks like she was boring through his soul in a cold stare.

After a long silence, Fox wore her mask back. "Are you going to hurt me too?" She asked. Her shadowed eyes looked to Cat's own with unreadable expression. "No. I know what it feels too, Fox." He said carefully. The only person who has hairs that bright and eyes that blue can only be Naruto Uzumaki, the demon-container. But, Cat was careful not to spoil anything, in order to get Fox—Naruto to trust him.

"Do you?" She asked, looking genuinely interested now. "I was shunned by something I couldn't help either. I didn't choose to be the enemy's lab rat and survived when the others died. But… I couldn't stand the cold glares people give me, that's why I'm here in ANBU. That's why I prefer having my mask on." Fox snapped her head to his direction with widened eyes.

"When the Hokage asked me to take care of you, I didn't accept immediately because none of us believe in each other. None of us thought that someone else can feel our pain. But, Fox; I want you to have a nice life. No, that's conceited. I want you to be my partner in dealing with these things. I trust you, will you trust me?" Cat offered his hand to her, and Fox stared at his offered hand, dumbfounded.

"I… I can trust you? Even when… I'm… this hated?" Cat smiled warmly and nodded. Fox took Cat's hand shyly and hesitantly. When Cat didn't flinch away, she used her other hand to take her mask off. "My name is Tenzou. What's your name, pretty little lady?" Cat said warmly, but Fox tackled him. At first, Cat was wary, but when he heard Fox's crying, he relaxed.

"My name…" Fox sobbed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

It only took Fox's—Naruto's overjoyed crying reaction to a simple greeting to make Cat—Tenzou spoil her silly.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi never thought much about his host's apartment, but Kyuu Uzumaki certainly hated the stupid leader of the village to give his sister this rubble they call an apartment. "Sit anywhere you like, Onii-chan. I've just cleaned this place up; it shouldn't be that hard to find the chair." Kyuubi wanted to laugh because he'd known the long and arduous path to this cleaned apartment.<p>

But, he shouldn't. After all, Kyuu didn't know that Naruto spent less time here than she does in the ANBU compound. "Ah, Cat-sensei. Ever the sweetest. _Dear Foxy, I leave the bath supplies here because I know you won't like to go to the ANBU compound before you take a bath. I'm sorry to intrude to your house, take care. Your loving Cat._ He's very sweet." Naruto laughed.

Kyuu narrowed his eyes, clearly displeased. He, of course, knew the 'Cat' Naruto mentioned. But, seeing that the girl who should have been very very in love with him talking about how sweet another man is wasn't a good music to his ears. "Ah, Naru, you're going to the bathhouse?" Kyuu asked. "Oh, sorry I didn't tell you Kyuu-nii. Yeah, I'm going. Do you wanna come?" Naru asked in return.

"Yeah, sure. Can I go in with you?" Naruto gasped and blushed. "Well, siblings should have memories of bathing together, right? I always use bathing suit when I take a bath in the bathhouse anyways. Sure, let's go in together. Nobody wants to see me naked so I'm sure nobody will interrupt us." Naruto laughed nonchalantly. She took the wooden bucket in her hands and smiled.

"Ah, you don't have a bathing suit, right? Okay, then you should buy it there. I have my mission-payment." The blond girl smiled and inserted her hand on her pocket. Kyuu scoffed and petted his blond sister with a smile. "Thanks, Naru-baby." He grinned before kissing her forehead. Naruto's ears went red from the unfamiliar gesture, but she found it really pleasant.

The Uzumaki siblings stepped out of the door and found a fully-geared ANBU in front of their house, about to knock their door.

"Cat-sensei!" Naruto dropped her bathing supplies and hugged the masked-man. Kyuu can feel that while the ANBU's hands are hugging Naruto, his shadowed black eyes are staring at him hard. "Fox, who's that?" The ANBU asked. Naruto narrowed her eyes and frowned at her teacher. When she turned her attention to her red-eyed brother, she smiled again.

"He's my brother, Cat-sensei! His name is Kyuu Uzumaki. We just met today; he's been travelling around the elemental nation and just came back to Konoha today!" Naruto exclaimed cheerily. "I see…" But he didn't look convinced, and Kyuu didn't really care whether this man is convinced or not. The bijuu circled his left arm around Naruto's waist and offered his other hand on the masked-man.

"Kyuu Uzumaki. From the looks of it, you're the one who's been taking care of my sister. Thanks, Cat-san." The ANBU looked extremely wary and only nodded in recognition. Naruto didn't seem bothered at all, it must've been normal for an ANBU to act like how Cat did. Kyuu retracted his hands and smiled a foxy smile. Naruto smiled a similar smile.

"Ah, is there any reason why you're here, Cat-sensei?" Naruto asked to her teacher pleasantly. Cat turned his gaze to Naruto and nodded. "Hokage-sama summons you." Naruto widened her eyes slightly before nodding. "I'll go immediately then," She turned to her brother and frowned. "Onii-chan I'm sorry… it looks like I can't go to the bathhouse. You can go if you want, I've shown you where it is, right?"

Kyuu chuckled and ruffled his sister's long hair. "I don't want to go without you. Okay, I'll just go to the convenience store to get our dinner. Give me your money," Naruto grabbed the envelope on her pocket and gave it to her brother. "Have a safe trip, Naru-baby." Kyuu kissed the top of Naruto's head before waving his goodbye.

The blond girl's face showed confusion, and then exploded into a dark red hue. She nodded and ran away from that place as fast as she can, forgetting about her still-standing Sensei.

Kyuu laughed. "Who are you?" Cat asked to the so-called brother of his beloved Fox. Kyuu Uzumaki smirked a devilish smirk; his crimson eyes glinted with mischief. "I've seen you. You won't ever leave her. Seeing that I might need someone like you, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you the truth, right?" Kyuubi leaked some of his malicious chakra; it shrouded him like the Demon-Fox Cloak.

"You are-!"

"**Yeah, yeah. Come inside, **_**Cat-san**_**. I'll tell you about what happened."**

* * *

><p>The next morning was an uneventful one for the Uzumaki siblings.<p>

Last night, Naruto went home looking tired, and blank, and sad at the same time. She put her mask on the other side of her head, but didn't take them off at all. Kyuu asked her what's going on, and the blond girl tackled him into a hug and blabbered the whole story while hiding her face on his abdomen.

It turned out that the Hokage ordered her to take an indefinite-time mission of being a Gennin to study under an ex-ANBU Jounin-sensei. And unusually, she was given no choice.

When Kyuu asked her what's so bad about it, Naruto's hands went to her mask and put them on immediately. Of course, Kyuu took them off slowly to see his sister actually crying. This was new even to Kyuubi. He'd seen Naruto cry before, but it wasn't like a stream overflowing from her eyes. And it made him uncomfortable, knowing that Naruto has something in her that he doesn't know.

"Naru-."

"Don't call me that! Please!" And this response alarmed Kyuubi even more. From what he knew, Naruto took pride with her name. She loved being Naruto Uzumaki. But, why…? "Uh… Fox…y?" The blond girl perked, and Kyuu hugged her in a very awkward hug. "What's going on, Foxy?" He whispered. Damn, it must be Madara's lovey-dovey character transferred to him when he revived this corpse as his body.

"People hate Naruto Uzumaki," The blond girl sobbed and hiccupped word after word. "I can't help but wary whenever people call me that. When I'm on ANBU duty, no one ever calls me Naruto. They all call me Fox. I like being Fox better than being Naruto Uzumaki. People liked Fox, but people hated Naruto Uzumaki! Why?" Kyuu didn't say anything, not even Kyuubi knows the answer to that.

"I'm sorry, Foxy…" Kyuubi said sincerely from within his heart. When he thought that he'd suffer under human's mere whims, Naruto was suffering from something she didn't quite understand the reason why. Madara once told him that he doesn't need to have a free will, that he doesn't need to do anything but obeying those with blessed eyes. He hated it.

He also hated Mito, who selfishly decided that he needs to stay tranquil within her. That his power was too strong. While he liked his enormous power, he didn't _ask_ for them. He hated Mito very much.

He loathed Kushina for saying that while he keeps the world at bay, she keeps him at bay. None of his jinchuuriki ever wanted him, and he never wanted a jinchuuriki in the first place. Why? Because when he was hated for all his life, his jinchuuriki had love.

But, that wasn't the case for Naruto.

Naruto grew up alone, hated, and had no one for support. When he reluctantly got out because of Madara, Naruto didn't reject him. She actually _wanted_ him. It maybe that it wasn't him in particular, anyone would do. But, he didn't care. None of them do.

Kyuubi sighed and hugged his host in a more comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Foxy." He was genuinely apologizing last night. And even though he was forcibly being told to serve her, he didn't mind now, especially now that Naruto loved him. Even if it's fake, it's love anyways.

"Onii-chan, have you stopped daydreaming?" His sister's voice brought him back to reality. "Ah, Nar—Kitsune-chan. Are you going now?" Kyuu asked. The blond girl came out from the kitchen with a carton of fresh milk Kyuu bought in the convenience store last night. "Yeah, I'll be going now. How do I look, Kyuu-nii?"

She looked… _cute_. Her long blond hair was tied in a slightly messy ponytail and her bangs are as spiky as they ever been. She was wearing a black harem pants that looked sturdy enough for battle, but comfortable enough to walk around in. She also wore a fishnet suit under a black jacket with orange trim on the edges. She wore a standard, black ninja sandals and her head-protector rested proudly on her neck while her ANBU Fox mask rested firmly on the right side of her head.

Kyuu almost didn't want her to go at all. "You look stunning, Kitsune-chan." He said fondly. Calling her plain 'Fox' just didn't suit him well. Kitsune-chan sounds cuter, and it didn't make him feel weird since he, himself is a Fox. Naruto looked surprised, but smiled anyways. She hugged Kyuu's waist and stood on her toe to kiss her brother's cheek.

"I'll see you later, Onii-chan!" She waved her goodbye, leaving Kyuubi alone in their apartment.

* * *

><p>"Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your teacher is Kurenai Yuuhi-san, and she will be waiting for you at Training Ground 8." He called out, and the three of the aforementioned students left the room to find their Jounin-sensei. Iruka continued to call out the other teams, but left the smartest duo of the year for the last calling even though they're Team Seven.<p>

And it seemed that both Sakura and Sasuke didn't mind at all. According to what Iruka heard and deduced, both of them are a couple, and they certainly wouldn't mind to have a good time together.

When it was only the three of them left, Iruka closed his book and asked the duo to come forward to his desk. When the pink-haired girl and the raven-haired boy stood in front of him, Iruka inhaled a deep breath. "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, both of you are on the same team, Team Seven," Sakura shouted a loud 'Yes!' before grabbing Sasuke's arm. Sasuke also looked pleased.

"But, there will be another Gennin joining you guys. She received her academy lesson elsewhere because of her special circumstances. She will also be a member of your team. Please treat her well." Sasuke looked interested, but Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Okay, sensei…" They both nodded. Most likely curious.

"She's here already, in the classroom four. You guys should meet her and get to know her well before meeting your new sensei." Iruka smiled at them before gesturing them to go out of the classroom. He didn't manage to get much info about Naruto Uzumaki the day before, and he was worried…

Maybe he should confront the Hokage about this once more.

* * *

><p>Three hours after the appointed time, Kakashi finally arrived in the Academy. He took lazy steps into the classroom. He readied himself to see Sensei's one and only daughter. After all, he did ask about her to Tenzou yesterday. And Tenzou didn't tell him much. But, based on what Tenzou said, he was sure that he would find a good company in Naruto.<p>

When he opened the classroom's door, he was greeted by a sharp glance from a certain blond before she closed her book and pretended to just realize his presence. The raven-haired boy—Sasuke Uchiha, he guessed—looked angry, and the pink-haired girl was trying to calm him down. "My first impression of you guys is… you brats don't look convincing." He lied smoothly. "Meet me up on the rooftop in five minutes." And then he shunshin'd to the rooftop.

Kakashi leaned to the railings and closed his eye. He could feel it, even when it was only an instance. A sharp— blue gaze boring through his soul calmly within seconds. A chakra signature that was flowing like a river— Sensei, yet still tainted with horrible malice— Kyuubi. Blond hair and cerulean eyes… despite her eyes being so blank and steely… despite that female body…

It was _Sensei. Sensei_ had returned to him.

There was Kushina-san's trademark there too. Her round face, it was unlike Sensei. But having his Sensei and the woman he loved the most back with Kakashi was like a dream come true. Especially when he had spent the time praying to Sensei's grave with regret of not taking Naruto as his family. Kakashi felt even more pathetic when he thought that he wouldn't have involved himself with Naruto if it weren't for the mysterious 'Kyuu Uzumaki' who'd intruded Sensei's family.

Five minutes later, the trio arrived and took a sit on the stair in front of him. "Okay, let's start with introductions." He said in a drawled lazy tone, trying his best to not just stare at Naruto. "What about you give us an example, Sensei?" Pinky said as she raised her hand.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you things I like and I have many things I dislike. I have no particular dream at the moment, and I don't want to tell you my hobbies. It's simple; just tell me name, likes and dislikes, dream, and hobby." Pinky looked really confused, and her face clearly said 'In the end, we only know about his name!'.

"So, you, pinky. Start first."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is my boyfriend over here," She smiled to the boy beside her. "And my friends. What I dislike is stranger," She glanced sharply at Naruto, who was looking at the sky on top of her with a small smile, completely uninterested with the current conversation. "And people who tried to take my boyfriend away from me. My dream is to be a bride, and my hobby is hanging out with my friends."

Oh crap. Girls like these aren't going to be a good soldier. Kakashi nodded and turned his gaze to Sasuke. "You, the brooder." He said calmly. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like Sakura and little else. I dislike many things. I have a dream, no, an ambition to resurrect my clan," He grabbed Sakura's hand tighter. "And to kill a certain man," Itachi Uchiha, no doubt. "My hobby is training." Sasuke finished. Sakura squealed and pecked her boyfriend's cheek. "You're so cool, Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye and turned to the last person on his team. Sensei's daughter. Naruto. "You, blondie." He said lazily. The said blond didn't respond. She kept on staring at the sky like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Kakashi tried to call her a few more times, but she didn't respond at all. And both Sakura and Sasuke are looking at her curiously.

Kakashi sighed and called her by her name. But she didn't respond as well, it was as like she wasn't the one who was called. And then, he remembered what Tenzou said yesterday.

"_If you failed in calling her with her name, you should call her by her codename, Senpai."_

Kakashi cleared his throat and tried once more. "Fox," The blond girl reacted almost immediately. "Yes?" She said calmly. Kakashi wanted to tell her off this moment, but he refrained and asked her to introduce herself.

"My name is… Naruto Uzumaki," She said hesitantly. "What I like are ramen, especially the Miso and Pork flavored ones, also Ca—my previous Sensei, old man Hokage, and my brother!" Kakashi almost cringed when her tone changed into one of happiness as she talked mentioned her brother. "What I dislike is the three minutes before an instant ramen is cooked. My dream is… I want to be an ANBU captain," Kakashi narrowed his eye. "My hobby is training, and spending time with the three people I liked the most." She smiled a warm smile.

Kakashi clenched his fists. Even though he did everything he could to make sure that Tenzou will give her the best education and care, she didn't know about him at all. Well, that could be managed from now. "So tomorrow, we'll be having a survival test…"

He explained to his Gennins about the bell test and dismissed them, all of them besides Naruto.

"I know who you are." Kakashi said with the authoritative tone he often used when he was Dog the ANBU Captain. Naruto widened her eyes and gasped. "I also know that you're in an indefinite-time mission. Why are you wearing that mask there?" Kakashi asked, he was genuinely curious. The blond girl's eyes widened even more and she immediately took the mask and put it on her face.

"I'm…" Her voice cracked with uncertainty and sadness, but a few seconds later, she regained her composure and stood up straight. "I'm sorry, Captain Dog." She said behind her mask. "From now on, I will be calling you with your given name. And you absolutely can't use this mask this way. Don't put them on your face." Which really meant '_I'll be calling you with the name Sensei gave you and I don't want you to cover the face that was very similar to Sensei' _to Kakashi. He took off the mask and put them back to her head.

She looked absolutely stricken, but nodded anyways. Kakashi nodded in recognition as well. He touched Naruto's shoulder and smiled.

"You are dismissed. Don't forget to come tomorrow." And then, he disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>This was absolutely fun to write, though it did take a long time.<em>

_Please review :)_


End file.
